spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Petuniaboiz
Petuniaboiz are a very common species of spinnyboi. They are known for their strange symbiosis with flowers. Appearance They're violetish pink and pale pink in color, with cyan eyes. At first glance, they appear to wear a spring flower crown and lei, which can come in any color but matching colors are uncommon, however a close look reveals that these items are actually flowers growing out of it's body. They have large, scarlet insect wings, which are commonly butterfly or dragonfly wings, though other variants exist. Habitat Do to their vibrant fur and wide array of wings, lei, and spring flower crown combinations they have, they are very popular housepets. They naturally live in Balloosh, however when Balloosh was sealed off they lived in Sarepia Forest. Now that Balloosh has been reopened, most wild Petuniaboiz live there, but there is still quite a few in Sarepia. Diet They, like plants, only feast upon sunlight. They obviously can't photosynthesize themselves, so they use the flowers growing on their body as a means to do this. History Petuniaboiz, despite being one of the cutest boiz ever, actually are the descendants of an Enrich Aboimination, monsterous boiz who lived to kill. The story goes was there once lived an Enrich Aboimination named Florentibus. While Florentibus was not the nicest boi, he was often considered in history books to be the "least murder happy of all the Aboiminations," making him quite an outcast. Because of this, he left and tried to live life like a normal boi. He shapeshifted into a bushboi, and fell in love with a valentineboi named Venus. Soon enough, the Florentibus and Venus mated, and Venus, instead of giving birth, laid a huge, black egg with a leathery texture, or a demon egg. Florentibus, knowing that almost every spinnyboi knew that laying an egg was a sign that their mate was a disguised demon, ran far away from Venus' house, leaving Venus to take care of the egg. Venus was very confused by this, but still decided to raise the egg as their own. They didn't have anything remotely nest-like, so they just put the egg in a pot of petunias and called it a day. However, do to the egg's demonic origin, the egg ended up absorbing the petunias in the pot, and later a nearby tub where Venus was raising caterpillars, turning the egg a violetish pink. Venus finally got fed up with the egg when it absorbed his caterpillars, so he buried it in his garden. However, this didn't kill the egg, and allowed the perfect conditions for the flowers the egg absorbed to start growing on the embryo inside. One week later, the egg hatched into the first Petuniaboi, which had a purple head flower and lei, and do to it's father, also had edgy looking black and red wings. The Petuniaboi dug through the Earth and crawled out of the ground, and escaped into the outside world. There it mated with the local spinnyboiz, creating many more Petuniaboiz to come. Trivia *Many people dub them the species with the most hybrids, since it's peaceful nature and gorgeous fur allow for a variety of hybrids. Category:Fan-made Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Don't eat beans Category:Common species